


Soul Survivors

by kuzuhina (Know_Your_Paradoxes)



Series: Music In The Sound Of Your Name [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, Multi, Music, Music In The Sound Of Your Name, MusicVerse, Non-Canon MusicVerse, Past Character Death, Polyamory, Song Lyrics, Soulmates, original lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_Your_Paradoxes/pseuds/kuzuhina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Kuzusouda for the soul. (or Kuzuhinasouda)</p><p>"Why did it have to end up this way?" asks Kuzuryuu. Souda simply shrugs, because he's not sure why either.</p><p>(also Happy Birthday, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Survivors

"Why did it have to be this way?" asks Kuzuryuu. Souda simply shrugs, because he doesn't know why either.

Everything is silent. The skies are red, and nothing will ever be the same.

Souda has been sitting next to the pods for about three hours now, hoping one of them will wake up. Akane and Sonia have been outside monitoring the conditions outside, and Hinata has just returned.

Kuzuryuu's eyes are full of tears, and Souda wishes that he would stop, because he loves him so much, and seeing him like this is breaking him. He's so broken and small and there's absolutely nothing that Souda can do about it.

So instead he just sings.

_**Sixteen people, all in a row, started the game with no place to go.  
** _ _**One wanted hope, to uplift the team, but plans went awry, and there were fifteen.** _

_**Fifteen people, shaking with fear, uncovered the body, the trial was near.  
One tried to hide it, but soon he came clean, he fried in the lava, and there were fourteen.** _

_**Fourteen people, trying to cope, tied up the boy who had tried to give hope.  
One played a game, and found out something, his guard struck her for him, and there were thirteen.** _

_**Thirteen people, lost in their thoughts, went to the trial, the culprit not caught.  
One claimed for justice, then this motive was shelved, but she cut her young master, and there were twelve.** _

_**Twelve people, crying and scared for their friend, had not realized someone's time was at end.  
One soon was fooled, took their final breath in, they died without grace, and there were eleven.** _

_**Eleven people, still asleep in their beds, three with Despair Disease caught in their heads.  
One walked in, unaware of the sin, wrong place and wrong time, and then there were ten.** _

_**Ten people, seemingly suddenly cured, all but one's memories had become blurred.  
One made a mistake, but soon she resigned. She soon saw her lover, and then there were nine.** _

_**Nine people, broken and waiting for light, were transferred to a funhouse with no end in sight.  
One made a pact, out of love, not of hate. He fell from great heights, and then there were eight.** _

_**Eight people, starving for almost four days, went to the trial, their minds in a haze.  
One did not go to Hell as he thought, but Heaven. His magic had failed, and then there were seven.** _

_**Seven people, hoping for joy, severely underestimated the hope of one boy.  
One tortured himself, in attempt to fix the despair that surrounded him, and there were six.** _

_**Six people, thought the case was suicide, little did they know, a traitor he did hide.  
One proved their guilt, that they were not alive, they were wiped from existence and then there were five.** _

_**Five people, broken from all of the blood, survived their reputations being covered in mud.  
Three found each other, they knew their soul song, as soul survivors they remain, and stay strong.** _

Souda had heard Hinata joining him in the song once he hit eleven, and once they hit seven, Kuzuryuu had joined in as well. The three of them had held hands as they sang, building up to their final lyric, where they knew that everything was going to be alright.

Kuzuryuu's voice is no longer shaking as he says, "Is... is the song right? Will we be able to stay strong, even though all of this... BULLSHIT happened to us? We've lost so many people that were important to us, and, we're already so... so broken."

Hinata shakes his head. "Fuyuhiko... you have to believe that the song is right. The songs never lie. We're both right here, and we're going to keep each other safe while we're waiting for the others to wake up."

Souda gives the biggest smile he's ever given. He's so glad that these two are his soulmates. He's so glad that he was lucky enough to keep them throughout the whole ordeal, and that they love him just as much as he loves them. He's so glad that they're here and they're next to him. "Yeah! You can't just give up! And everybody else is definitely going to wake up! Everything's going to be just fine!"

"We have a future, Fuyuhiko. We have a future, and it's ours. It's ours to enjoy with the others! And we're all going to be okay!"

Kuzuryuu's tears stop flowing. Souda leans forward to give him a kiss on the forehead, and Kuzuryuu laughs. "Don't fucking kiss me, you nerd."

"Hey! YOU'RE the one whose soulmate is a nerd!"

"I can't believe both of my soulmates are nerds," Hinata adds, rolling his eyes.

And they all laugh, because they've got each other, and for now, this is all they need.


End file.
